Possible
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: This is Impossible from Justin's POV!  I hope you guys like it :D oh and if you haven't read Impossible it doesn't really matter, but I would like you guys to read it!  This can be read before or after Impossible
1. The Contest

I was seriously debating posting this, but here it is. After a couple weeks of fighting with myself about this. So here it is! Impossible from Justin's POV!

Disclaimer: Once again this is for the whole story! I don't own anything or anybody except Nikki and her family and friends...

* * *

Chapter 1: The Contest

I didn't want to be up. I still wanted to be in bed sleeping! I was having this dream about a girl. The only thing was that I didn't know was her name. I kept dreaming of her every night. I still don't understand why that happens.

The only reason I was up early was because of having to be at the local radio station for Chicago. I allowed them give away a personal concert for a girl. I was hoping that I would end up meeting the girl that I was dreaming about.

The thing is... I kind of missed the contest... So yeah, I'm kind of riding in the car with Usher without an aim. "So have you heard who won the concert yet?" Usher asked me. I looked at him as if he was stupid.

"What do you think Usher? I haven't even gotten a call from the station." I looked out of the passenger side window. I was still wondering who that girl was in my dream. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Everytime I would ask her name, I would end up waking up before I heard it.

Usher stared at me, when I became quiet. "Hey man, you okay?" I looked at him. I don't understand why he was asking. There really wasn't anything wrong with me. I mean everything was normal for me, right?

I let out a sigh, "Ush, what would you do if you kept dreaming about a certian girl? Would you try to find out her name?" This wasn't awkward to ask him, he was practically like an older brother. Way older brother to me.

"I would... Hang on, Justin, my phone is going off." Usher picked up his phone. There were a lot of uh-huh's and sure's. At the end there was an okay. Did he find out who the girl's name that won the contest. Usher hung up his phone, "Well, Justin, I have some good news. We know who the contest winner is, and we don't have to travel very far for the concert. The girls name is Nikki Thompson. She's from Portage, Indiana."

I quickly grabbed my phone and went on to facebook. I searched the girl name. So many came up but I narrowed it down to just Portage. There was only one girl that came up with that place. My mouth dropped open. She had the exact brown hair and brown eyes as the girl in my dream. Nikki was really cuter in picture then in my dream.

"Usher, man, this is the girl that I was talking about! She was the girl I keep dreaming about at night! I want to meet her today! What's her number? Please tell me you got her number!" I was getting excited about this. I can't believe that I was acting like this.

Usher rolled his eyes and gave me the cell number for Nikki. "Dude, she's going to think your a stalker if you call her since she didn't give you the number. You aren't even supposed to have that number." I rolled my eyes. I didn't need Usher telling me this. It doesn't even matter if I got this girls number.

"Fine... I won't call her now, I'll call her when I'm heading for her town then." I started making plans on how I could get to know her more. Usher sighed and mumbled something under his breath. I didn't really care what he had to say at the moment.

I called my mom up, "Hey! Mom, pack your bags, we're going to Portage, Indiana!" Usher just shook his head as he drove. I hung up the phone before my mom could ask why she had to pack her things.

A couple hours later, my mom, my best friend Ryan Butler, and I are sitting in my car driving to Indiana. We got caught in traffic and it was annoying! I couldn't believe that this was happening! It means it would take a little bit longer to get there then what the original time was.

I picked up my phone and decided that it was time to call Nikki. I wanted to see if her voice is what it sounded like in my dream. I dialed her phone and heard that she had a ring back tone. It was One Less Lonely Girl. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

She picked up her phone, "Hey? Who is this?" My eyes opened wide. I couldn't believe that her voice sounded exactly like it did in my dreams.

I had to come up with something to say to her before she thought it was some creepy stalker, "Hey, it's Justin! I just wanted to say congrates on winning the contest. I should be there in a couple hours, because I'm in downtown Chicago at the moment." I flinched. I didn't exactly lie about being downtown though, but the couple hours was a lie.

"That's cool! So when are you going to perform for my school and friends? And how did you get this number, just wondering?" She asked me. Oh crap, what was I going to tell her about how I got her number. My mom and Ryan were looking at me as if I was crazy. Sometimes I don't think they are wrong when they think I'm crazy.

I laughed nervously, "Tot it from the producers of the radio station. Today is Saturday, so I should be performing Friday and then I'm heading to Indianapolis for a concert. So Friday I am performing." I heard her giggle on th toher side of the phone. I grinned to myself. She had a cute laugh. "So I'll call you once I'm closer to your house... You don't mind if I stay at your house while I'm in town do you?"

My mom glared at me and mouthed, 'What about the hotel that I got a room for all of us at?" I waved my mom off to say we'll talk about it later, but I knew that I was going to pay for that later. She didn't like getting waved off like that and plus it was a disrespectful thing to do to my own mother.

"Sure! I don't think my mom would have a problem with that, but couldn't you just get a hotel room? Not that I'm complaining." She rushed out. It was obvious that she was a fan though, but I thought it was cute the way she was acting. "Woops!"

I freaked out. Did something happen to her. "What's wrong?" I hoped nothing happened to her. It wouldn't be good if the paparrazzi were already at her house. Maybe there was a way to keep the paparrazzi away from her house while I'm with her. That was something I would have to talk about with Kenny.

"Nothing! I have to go. Bye!" she said. Then she hung up. She hung up on me! Wow, I'm shocked. No fan that I knew would be able to hang up on me, I would have been the one hanging up on the fan. I couldn't believe this! She was different from most of my fans, and I was liking her.

Everybody was quiet in the car, then my mom decided that it would be a good time to bring up about me staying at Nikki's. "Justin, did you even think about what could happen if you stay at that girls house? You barely know the girl for pete sake!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. I let out a sigh, "Seriously mom? I don't think that I'm going to get into much trouble when I'm with her. Plus, it seems like I've known her for a while anyways. So you don't have to worry about me. You should be worrying about Nikki, because more then likely there will be paparrazzi. She won't be used to it."

My mom crossed her arms, "Well, you can go, but you better keep your cellphone on you at all times. So incase I need to get a hold of you for something important... I just don't like the idea of you staying at that girls house. I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Ryan. We both knew that she would end up dropping it and letting me go without a guilt trip. This was going to be a long drive...

* * *

Well there it was! So what do you guys think? Not that bad hopefully? Review Please!


	2. Meeting Nikki

Here is the second chapter haha :D hope you guys like it! Oh and please review after your finished reading please!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Nikki

Ryan and I sat there during the ride singing random songs and on Twitter. We tweeted so many times on the car ride to Nikki's place, I thought my followers would be driven crazy with how much I was talking about how excited that I was to meet her. Ryan, on the other hand, was sitting there making fun of me on the whole ride there. Some of my fans thought it was cute, but others didn't like it... It made me worry about Nikki.

I was getting nervous. What if my fans started bashing on Nikki because of me just being excited to meet her? Ryan saw that I was biting my bottom lip. "Dude, chill! Nothing is going to go wrong when you meet her. We all know that no matter how nervous you are, you still are able to charm the ladies." Ryan smirked.

He did have a point. No matter how nervous I was still able to charm girls. It just came naturally to me. Plus I kind of had an advantage. I know what girls expect from guys, because I grew up my whole life living with my mom. My mom and dad split before I was even born, but it doesn't bother me. My dad is still part of my life, so I don't mind at all.

"Yeah, your right, Ryan. That's how I get so many more girls than you!" I punched him on the shoulder. Ryan rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone, because it started to vibrate. Ryan frowned and look back up at me.

"Dude, my girlfriend just broke up with me, by saying that she was cheating on me with some dude. I can't believe this. Ugh! If I ever meet this guy who stole her from me, I'm seriously going to kill him." Ryan said madly. I rolled my eyes, at least I haven't had that happen to me yet and I highly doubt that it ever will.

Ryan started texting somebody on his phone and my mother had fallen asleep in the back of the car. So I decided that I would call Nikki. I dialed her number and it went to voice mail. I started getting worried. So I called again. I kept hitting redail. I was going to keep hitting the redail till she picked it up.

We were in her town and I barely knew where I was going. Thank God, the car had GPS. I redialed her phone again. Once again, it went to the freaking voicemail! I swear if her phone goes to voicemail one more time I was going to flip and I don't normal flip.

I decided that I would give her a couple more minutes... I put my phone down in the cup holder. I looked at it in the corner of my eye. It was calling me to pick it up and call Nikki one more time. I couldn't resist calling her again.

So I picked it up and dialed her number again. This time after a couple rings she finally picked it up, "Hey! What's up?" I let out a sigh of relief. I was glad that she finally picked up her phone that meant that I didn't have to freak out. Plus, even if I freaked out, nothing would have happened at all.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone? I needed to talk to you about something." I said pulling into her driveway. Hopefully I didn't sound to worried when I said that. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. Ryan sat in the drivers seat and put in the hotels address. He waved bye to me.

"Well tell me now because I have to go help my family with something." she replied on my phone. I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling that she wasn't helping her family with anything. I'm just going to keep that to myself because I don't want to tick her off before I've even met her...

I started to say, "What would you do if I said that I was -" Then I heard a scream from inside of the house and figured somebody had just told on me. I couldn't even suprise her at all. There went that idea, oh well, guess I can't complain about it though.

"Well I guess you know now." I said disappointed. I just couldn't believe the one time that I wouldn't be given away is the time I'm given away. When I want to be given away, I'm not? I'm starting to hate this... She giggled and hung up the phone. I sighed, its now or never for me.

I knocked on the door and her mom opened the door. I smiled at her and she let me in. There were two younger boys and a girl about fifteen. Those must have been her siblings or something. I know for sure that this girl wasn't her. The major thing that gave it away was the blonde hair that the girl had. Nikki had brown hair and I thought it was really cute.

The girl was talking to me, but I completely ignored her. "Where is Nikki?" I asked her mother.

The blonde girl answered, "In our room!" I rolled my eyes. This girl had to be a big fan didn't she? This wasn't going to make my life any easier. It'll make it difficult the next week... Hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with her much during the day.

"The door that's closed. That's her and Chelsie's room." She nodded her head for me to go on to her daughter's room. I was kind of nervous though. I put my bag down in their livingroom and started walking down the hallway.

What if she didn't like me after I meet her? Have I lost my mind? Of course she'll like me! She's a fan after all and I am Justin Bieber... I couldn't believe that this girl was having me worry if she would like me or not. It was making me worry even more. This wasn't really like me...

I continued to walk towards her bedroom. With every step that I took, I could feel myself getting more nervous. What if my dream was true? That just dreamed up a girl for me to fall in love with me. It could have also been all those times I had to sing Somebody To Love. My mind probably was just trying to give me what my heart wanted... I really wanted somebody to love.

When I got to the door, I hesitated to knock on the door. I wasn't just going to walk into her room without knocking. It was rude, and if she was changing and she thought I purposely did that. She probably would think I was some kind of creeper...

I waited a couple minutes so I could calm myself down and keep my cool. I slowly raised my hand and knocked on her door. What if she didn't want me to meet her yet? She said that I could stay with them though. I don't even know what in my right mind possessed me to ask her that, but I did.

She finally answered, "Come on in!" It sounded like she didn't know who was knocking on her door. She probably knew it was me though and she didn't want to come off as a freakish fan. I don't think it would bother me much if she was a freakish fan at all. I didn't care as long as she just liked me for me... but that would be pretty tough for that to happen right now because she really doesn't know anything about the real me.

I opened the door and walked in. She was sitting at her desk, just starring at her computer screen. Her brown hair was up in a pony tail and it looked like a mess, but I actually thought it was kind of cute. Woah! Back up, I gotta chill. I couldn't expect that this would turn to anything, but friendship... Wait, I just thought she looked cute, I didn't think that I wanted to be her boyfriend.

She turned her head and looked at me finally. Both of our mouths dropped at that exact moment. It was kind of funny. I tried to recover as quickly as possible. I flipped my hair. "Hey." Then all of the sudden, I heard my voice coming from her speakers. It was my song One Less Lonely Girl. I wasn't surprised by this sudden play of the song. It was sorta perfect...


	3. This Is Happening

Haha! Three Chapters in one day uploaded haha! This is a record for me I think! Read and please review after your done! :D

Next chapter should be up in a while because I also have a couple other stories I'm working on at the moment.

* * *

Chapter 3: This Is Happening

I could feel my heart start pounding in my chest. I was kind of shocked by this. She just starring at me like she couldn't really believe that I was there. I found it kind of cute on her though. I didn't understand, I was usually creeped out when a girl did that... I smiled at her.

I don't think she noticed. Her eyes looked blank while she was starring at me. It seemed like she was fighting with her self about something. I wonder what that something was... Could it have been about me? Why would she be arguing with her self if it was something that was about me? Wouldn't have she said it out loud what she need to say...

I saw another desk chair besides hers. I figured it was her sisters. So I went and sat down beside her. "So your Nikki?" I asked her. That was a stupid question to ask her. Of course she was Nikki. I really need to think before I say something to her.

One Less Lonely Girl continued to play in her bedroom. I just focused on her face because I knew that if I would start singing it to her. I was going to make her One Less Lonely Girl... Oh great, I'm getting way to ahead of myself. I couldn't believe this! I just needed to take it slow and learn more about her.

She finally looked up at me. "Yup! I'm Nikki, the contest winner." She stared at me in the eyes and I just starred back at hers. They were a dark brown, it was different. Most of the fangirls have green, hazel, or blue... never have I seen brown eyes on any of the fans that I have met at least. She was going to be different.

I continued to smile at her. She started to look nervous. "So... What's your favorite song?" Then all of the sudden, there was a bang and the door fell open. On the ground laid a boy and that sister's of Nikki. Nikki turned around and saw what had happened. She started laughing. Her laugh sounded so cute... Ugh! This was going to get annoying.

"Give me a minute." Nikki said getting up out of her chair. When her sibblings got up and left the room she shut the door. Then she took her seat next to me... techniquely it would be in front of me, but whatever. She started blushing really bad. Oh, boy was that cute to... This was going to be a long week... "My favorite song is... I kind of a couple of them."

I nodded my head, "So what are they?" Please let them be some of my songs, let them be my songs. I couldn't understand why I was wishing for this. I just hoped for no reason.

"One Less Lonely Girl, One Time, Never Let You Go, and Love Me." She started laughing. I couldn't help but to continue to smile at her. It was just when I hear her laugh I just want to smile. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help it!

"At least I know four songs that I'm going to be singing at the performance, Shawty." I looked at her computer screen to see what was on her playlist that she was playing. In the corner of my eye I saw her mouth drop. It was like she was shocked about something. Then that's when I realized that I called her Shawty... That must have been it. "So, Nikki, what are we going to do today?"

I took my eyes off the monitor and looked at her. She opened her mouth and then shut. She probably wanted to say something, but decided against it. Then she said, "How about we go to the park or a walk?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, it's not like I know this place. Might as well have you show me around, Shawty." I smiled at her and flipped my hair. I didn't understand why I was being such a flirt... Oh wait, that's because I am a flirt. She let out a sigh, got up, grabbed a hoodie (which was purple!), and then threw a phone into her back pocket. Then we left her room together.

We headed to the front door of her house. "Mom! Justin and I are going to go for a walk. We should be home before dinner if everything goes right." She said. Then out of the blue Nikki started laughing. I looked at her confused and she just shook her head. I wonder what she was thinking about that made her laugh. So I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure, honey. Just don't cause to much trouble." her mom said to Nikki without looking back up from a stack of papers. Nikki opened the front door and walked right out of it. I followed her out of the house.

She looked at me. I was putting on my hat and sunglasses so nobody would recognize me. If that happened we probably would get trampled by fangirls and paparrazzi would be taking pictures. Then tomorrow's headlines would be that I was dating her. Which I wasn't... yet. She started giggling about something again. Probably the fact that I was putting a hat and sunglasses on and it was almost the middle of October.

I smiled at her again. I just loved the way she giggled. She stopped giggling, "Come on. We only have a couple hours for the park." She started walking away. Then I noticed that Nikki was blushing now. I smiled to myself.

I started walking right next to her. Then I decided to start humming One Time. She smiled and just shook her head. I was hoping that she would start humming with me so I wouldn't feel so stupid for humming this part of the song. After a couple seconds of humming by myself, she started humming along with me. I was kind of happy that she did though.

I just starred at her while we were humming. She was really cute to me. I just couldn't believe that I found the girl from my dream... Nikki turned and looked at me. I blushed slightly and flipped my hair. She giggled quietly to herself.

I couldn't believe that this girl had me blushing. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I wished I did. This would make everything so much easier for me. Was she trying to flirt with me? I know I was flirting with her. Did she know I was flirting with her?

I got so lost in my thought. I didn't notice that she was frowning and that we had reached the park already. She started running towards the swingsets. I barely noticed her start smiling though to. It was kind of a good thing that I saw her happy. It made me happy to. I followed her to the swingsets and sat down on the one next to her. We didn't swing on the swingsets, but we just sat there.

I wonder how old she really was. "Hey, Nikki. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

She shrugged, "I'm 15... How old are you?"

I smiled, "16. Turning 17 in March."

She started frowning. Why was she upset? Did I say something wrong? I don't think I did. Maybe it was the age difference... or was it someting else... If it was the age difference we could work past if we started dating! I wouldn't let her go... Wait what am I saying. I can't date her, I don't even know her... She let out a sigh and it brought me back out of my thoughts.

I looked at her confused, "What's wrong? Is there something wrong?" She shook her head and put on a fake smile. The bad part was that I knew that was a fake smile and I've barely known her an hour. But the weird part is that I feel like I have known her my whole life, except I haven't.. Which I find kind of weird but who cares. I was sorta... falling for this girl...

"Sooo." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled to each other. I couldn't but help to smile back at her. "You can go first, Justin." She said.

"Awesome. So have you dated anybody?" I asked her. I was kind of curious to see how many guys broke her heart and find out if I was going to be the first one not to break her heart. She frowned at me. I started to worry. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I mean it couldn't be like be that bad, but if it is to you, don't bother telling me." I don't want her to think I was a jerk for being insensitive to her feelings.

"No it's fine. It's just a little difficult to talk about..." she took a deep breath. "My ex was a boy who I went to school with. I invited him over during the summer and we got together. Then he made me think that we were going to be together for over a month. He ended up breaking up with me a couple days later. He said that he just wanted to be friends and that he really didn't like me at all. The bad part was that I was head over heels for him. It was painful." Nikki started playing with the edge of her hoodie.

I couldn't believe that a boy would do that to her. She seemed so sweet. If I ever met the guy who broke her heart like that, I swear to God somebody was going to have to hold me back from killing the kid. She deserves better then a faggot like him. I mean no girl deserves to be treated the way she was treated.

She looked up at me and saw me frowning. "How could a guy do that to you? You seem like a really sweet girl..." I said. It just bothered me how other guys could hurt girls... Sometimes the other guys are the reason that some girls don't trust the nice guys. They're afraid that they are going to get hurt by the guy. And then I whispered to low for her to hear, "And your so beautiful."

"Things happen for a reason I guess. I mean, I'm totally over him now. He's dating some girl that I don't really like, but I think they are perfect for each other. We're sorta best friends, but sometimes I wished I have never met him though, ya know?" She looked down. I could hear a false note in her voice when she said that they were sorta best friends. "He was the reason that I liked your song One Less Lonely Girl. He sang it to me." I started to get irratated. I don't understand why I was. She had a look of shock on her face. "But anyways... I think we have been here long enough. Why don't we head back to my place, because I'm pretty sure my mother's finished dinner and is waiting for us."

I nodded my head, we got up, and started heading back to her place. It had gotten pretty dark outside fast. Nikki started walking closer to me. Our shoulders were touching each others. I noticed that she was blushing. So I looked down at her, smiled, and flipped my hair.

She giggled. That was when I decided that I was going to grab her hand. I had a feeling that she didn't like the dark though. I thought it was kind of cute. She finally must have noticed that I was holding her hand because she looked down at the both of our hands. I slightly squeezed her hand to show that it was okay. We both started blushing though. At least there were no paparrazzi in sight. That would have ended really badly for the both of us...

When we got back to her house, her mom, dad, brothers, and sister where standing in the front yard waiting for the both of us to get back. We walked up to them. I didn't let go of her hand, even though it was kind of embarrassing to be holding her hand in front of other people right now since we weren't dating.. yet...

It was kind of comforting that she didn't drop my hand though when we walked up. Maybe it meant something? I could only hope that it did. That some how she felt the same way about me... and maybe she had been having the same dreams about me... that I had been having of her.

Her mom was smiling at us, but her sister had the look that she wanted to kill Nikki. I would have said something, but I didn't want to be rude. I was kind of wondering what her mom and sister thought when we walked up holding hands. Did they think that we had gotten together in the short time we have known each other? I would so not do that. I would wait a couple days...

"So how was your guys time? Make out the whole time when you guys were at the park?" her sister asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and Nikki didn't catch that though. I couldn't believe that her sister was just being so jealous. Even if we had made out the whole time (which we didn't even make out at all), why should she have to know? I really didn't like her sister, but I wasn't going to say anything. I had an image to keep up around her sister, but with Nikki I knew that I could be myself without worrying that she would tell everyone. I didn't know if she would, but I just felt comfortable around her.

Nikki glared at her sister, "What gives you that idea?" I couldn't help but smirk at this. Then her sister shrugged her shoulders. After that she grabbed Nikki's other hand and started pulling her away from me. I would have gripped on to her and have had her stand next to me, but I had a feeling that would be a really bad move to do right now.

Nobody said anything when they walked away. Her mom and dad looked worried about the two walking away. I started to get nervous. I hope that they don't start fighting with each other because that would have been a bad thing...

"So Justin... You like my daughter, eh?" her mother asked me.

I didn't know if I should answer that truthfully right now, or what.. What could happen if I did answer that truthfully. So I decided that I would tell her the truth, "Yeah... I do... I had been dreaming about her for a while. I didn't know her and I didn't think she was real. So for the longest time I thought she was a figment of my imagination..."

Her mother smiled and went to go say something, but Nikki and her sister were already walking back towards us. Nikki looked upset. She was looking at the ground and she wouldn't look up at me in the eyes. It was irratating because I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I knew that she would never tell me what had made her so upset. So I didn't bother talking on the subject.

"I'm going to go to bed. I need some sleep... I'm going to have a long day tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning." She gave her mom and dad a hug. She turned towards me and gave me a hug. I felt nervous for some reason, I didn't understand why... I could feel her start blushing. I smiled. When she pulled away from me, I flipped my hair to make her giggle. I had caught on to that. She would giggle everytime that I would flip my hair. This time though she didn't giggle. I was worried.

She just turned and walked into the house. What had happened between her and her sister?

I was going to be worrying about her all night. "Chelsie! What did you say to her?" her mom asked Chelsie... So she had done something to Nikki?

"Nothing. Just put her back into reality because we all know that Nikki is going to get hurt like last time... Plus she doesn't even belong with him... He is way to out of her league and is way more in my league." Chelsie said as if it was a matter of fact. I clenched my fist. I knew she was talking about me.

Nikki's mom saw that I was getting angry. "Well, we're taking you back to your mother's anyway tomorrow. So stop dreaming about Justin." her mom rolled her eyes, "We're leaving first thing in the morning. And for your information Chelsie... Nikki belongs with Justin anyways... So stop dreaming." Then she walked into the house. Her dad followed and so did the boys.

Chelsie stayed behind. I walked past her to get into the house. She grabbed my hand. "We both know that you belong with me." She started forcing herself upon me. I started to get mad. I couldn't believe that this girl was being like this. She knew that I liked Nikki to a point.

I pushed her off, "Sorry, but I'm only here for Nikki. Not a girl like you. Sorry." I rolled my eyes and walked into the house and started getting comfortable on the couch. I wasn't that hungry tonight, so I didn't eat with them and neither did Nikki.

I laid on the couch thinking about her. What was going to happen tomorrow? Hopefully Nikki would be in a better mood by then, because I didn't want her to be in a bad mood. I fell asleep thinking about Nikki...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. I was working on another one of my stories and I was working on a new one that should be up in a couple days. Well guys, I hope you like this chapter :D Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 4: Really...

I was awaken by Nikki's mother the next morning at seven. She told me that she and the family were leaving to drop off Chelsie. I was kind of glad that she was leaving. It meant less complications. I turned over as I heard the front door shut and tried to fall back to sleep.

I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I sighed and looked at my phone. My mom and Ryan haven't called at all since yesterday. I was shocked when I saw that the clock said that it was nine in the morning though. Did I fall asleep? I didn't remember falling asleep after her family left.

I decided that I would go change and get ready for the day. I brushed my teeth and put on my normal everyday wear. Which meant my skinnys, my t-shirt, and my supra's. My outfits never really changed much the only thing that would really change was the color's of my clothes, but besides that everything usually stayed the same.

I walked into her room and saw that she had her computer on. Her music was playing softly. I moved the mouse to remove the screen saver that was on her computer at the moment. When the screen saver went away I saw that her wall paper was of me. I couldn't help but slightly laugh at that.

I turned around when I heard somebody moving around. I looked at the bunk beds that were in the room. She was on the top bunk sleepings. Nikki looked like a mess... but a cute mess. She looked afraid in her sleep and it worried me.

I laid my hand gently on her face. Nikki then sighed and started smiling. Her dream must have changed. At least it wasn't causing her any pain at the moment. I turned back to her computer and made a new playlist. I didn't name the playlist though. I had no idea what to name it if I did...

I started putting songs together on the playlist. Most of the songs were basically a guy falling in love with a girl... It was kind of funny though. It wasn't that bad though... at least I didn't think it was that bad...

It was ten o'clock when I heard her moving in her bed again. She had stretched. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about how shock she would be seeing me in her room this early in the morning... She jumped out of her bed.

"Uhhh.. Hello? What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" She said to me. I turned around and smiled at her. She looked away and blushed, "I'm sorry. Didn't know it was you in here."

I flipped my hair and started blushing, "Well your parents told me to watch you. They went with your little brothers to drop off your step sister, Chelsie. They said it was time for her to go back to her mom's anyways. So we have the house all to ourselves. Also they said they wouldn't be back tonight." She raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe me at all. Or at least that's what I thought it meant.

I realized that she was in her pajama's. I thought she looked cute in a them. She was wearing a purple tank top and loose flannel pants. Then while I was busying thinking about her, she came and sat in my lap. She stared at the computer screen, "Yeah, I guess it's about that time that she should be going back to her mom's. So what have you been doing while I was asleep?" She tried to see what I was doing, but I minamized it before she got the chance to look at it. She started pouting, as much as I wanted to give her what she wanted I couldn't.

"Can't read it yet." I told her, smiling at her and flipping my hair again. Nikki started giggling. I couldn't help feel happy in the inside. At least she wasn't depressed like yesterday before she went to bed. Hopefully she forgot about the whole thing, and maybe she wouldn't remember it at all.

I shook my head at her and then I closed out the music player. Her eyes widen in shock. "Why'd you do that? I just wanted to read it!" Nikki said to me. I decided to mess with her a little. I smirked and put my hand on her waist. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big. She was just the perfect size. She started blushing at me really bad, and then she tried to get up from my lap. I held her on my lap though. I wasn't going to let her get off that easily.

"No... Don't move. Your perfectly fine where your at." I had whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes and shivered. Hopefully that was a good sign, because I don't want all this flirting to go to waste for nothing to come out of it...

She pushed away from me, "Well I have to change out of my pajama's and I'm not going to change with you in here! So out!" She pointed at the door. Phew, I thought she had gotten mad at me. All she wanted was me out of the room so she could change with out me seeing her. I laughed at Nikki.

I threw my hands up in the air in mock defeat, "I'm going!" I got off her chair and stood outside the door. I gave her the puppy face as she shut the door on me. I could hear her laughing from outside the door. I started pretending to be a dog and whinning because she wouldn't let me. Then the giggles were heard even more. I was suprised that she was able to breath at all with how much she laughed.

I decided that right then and there would be a good time to go practice one of my songs on her piano. I walked to her piano and pulled out the bench and sat down. I had to decide what song I would start playing... That's it! I'll play One Time My Heart Edition... Hopefully she'll hear me playing the song.

I started playing the chords on the piano. I started singing,

"When I met you girl

My heart went knock knock

Now them butterflies in my

Stomache won't stop stop

And even though it's a struggle love is all we got

And we gonna keep keep

Climbing to the mountain top

Your world is my world

And my fight is your fight

My breath is your breath

And your heart

And girl your my one love, my one heart

My one life for sure

Let me tell you one time

Girl, I love, Girl I love you

And I'ma be your one guy

You'll be my #1 girl

Always making time for you

I'ma tell you one time

Girl, I love, Girl, I love you

You look so deep, you know it humbles me

Your by my side, them troubles

Them not trouble me

Many have called but the chosen is you

Whatever you want Shawty I'll give it to you."

I heard somebody clap their hands. I automatically knew it was Nikki because we were the only ones in the house at the moment. I hoped she was clapping because she liked it and not because she thought it was horrible and wanted me to stop. What am I saying? She had to love it!

I turned back to look at her. "That was really good. I'm suprised that you were able to use my out of tune piano for that song. I'm so used to hearing the upbeat version. It almost seems depressing when you sing it with the piano." She said. So she did like, so I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Yeah, I know it sounds depressing, but it's supposed to be the My Heart Edition. Which ironically isn't played with a piano, but a guitar..." I nodded my head. I just looked at her. She did look really pretty though. It was strange the way some people made you feel when you really don't even know them though...

She walked herself over to the couch and stared at me. It started feeling a little awkward for me. I noticed that she was blushing and that my cheeks were a little warm themselves... I flipped my hair again. She grinned at me and said, "Is there something wrong with your neck, Justin? You seem to be moving your neck a lot..."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh at her. "Sure, there is something wrong with my neck. It couldn't just be fact that my hair keeps getting in my eyes and it annoys the hell out of me?" She started smiling. Then I decided I wanted to get to know her better. "We should do something to get to know each other better.

"And what would you have plan for that?" She giggled.

I got up from the piano bench and pushed it in. I went over to her and sat down next to her. "Just ask each other questions, but not like 20 questions, but you know I ask you one and then you ask me one." I started blushing as I said this. I don't know why I started blushing... but whatever. She smiled at me...

"Alright then! I'll start asking the questions first, before you since you asked most of the questions yesterday." She said excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself. She seemed to get excited about the smallest things in her life. I watched her as she thought of something to ask me.

It was pretty funny watching her face while she thought about the question, but it was so cute... Nikki's face would get all frowny. If I didn't know what she was trying to think about, I would have probably been worried that I had done something to upset her. Then she finally asked me a question, "What's your favorite color?"

"You mean colors. I would have to say green and purple." I smirked at her. Then she started blushing. Man, did I have an effect on her... She started playing with her hair. "Alright then, my turn to ask you a question. What's your favorite show to watch during the week?"

Nikki smiled and answered back as soon as I finished the question. "Glee of course! The show is awesome and I love how they sing old and new songs. It doesn't really matter at all. They make them sound really good if it's an old song that I don't like." Then she got quiet to think about something to ask me about... At least we weren't asking each other things that were to personal... "Have you dated anybody yourself, Justin?" She asked and then frowned. I opened my mouth a little too soon I think.

I should just answer this honestly. "Well, I did date somebody before I became famous. Her name was Caitlin, but it really didn't work between us because we were more like brother and sister then you know... So yeah I have dated somebody... Do you have a crush on anybody right now?" I hope she had a crush on me. Please let her have a crush on me! Please!

"Yeah, I guess I do..." she got quiet and looked away from me... Oh no! Did I do something wrong? I must have said something to upset her... I'm so stupid... "Do you have a crush on any girl right now, Justin?"

I didn't know how to answer this one.. I could just say yes.. Or I could say something that could make her know it was her. She still wasn't look at me, but I was staring at her. She finally looked up at me and looked me in the eyes. "Yeah... Yeah I do... I guess I'm kinda head over heels for her, but she doesn't realize it yet..." We were really quiet for a minute. We just sat there staring at each other. I couldn't believe that I had fallen for this girl... I continued to look her in the eyes, "If you could kiss one person in the world, who would it be?"

"You..." she whispered and started blushing.

I couldn't believe that she answered that. I really couldn't believe it. "What did you say?" I asked her not believing what my ears had heard. You can't blame me for being in shock...

"I have no idea Justin... It would depend on the situation I guess." She smiled, avoiding the question. It really irratated me that she had avoided the question. Now I wouldn't know if I was hearing things...

I smirked, "Okay, you can get away with not answering, but I will find out eventually. You do know that right?" She nodded her head. I wish I could read her mind, like Edward Cullen can read minds. Yeah yeah I know, that sounds stupid. But yes I have read the entire Twilight Series. And no, I'm not gay!

"My turn to ask you a question. So who would you kiss, Justin?" Nikki asked grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Her smile was just so contagious when I'm around her. I just couldn't help it.

"You." I mumbled under my breath and I hope that she couldn't hear what I said. It would be very embarrassing if she had heard that because she wasn't meant to hear that at all. I know, why bother saying it if nobody was supposed to hear me, right? Well, I don't always think when I do things.

She looked at me as if she didn't hear a word, which I hope she didn't hear anything. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you, you were mumbling it. Say it again." She said to me. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't heard me. Maybe I should start thinking before I talk.

"The girl that I have a crush on, duh." I said that a little louder. She rolled her eyes at me. Of course I would want to kiss the girl I have a crush on, but she didn't need to know that the girl was her. I barely knew her, but still. Ugh, I am having no luck at all. I wish Usher was here to help me with my little dilema that I was having. Then I asked her, "So... What would you do if a guy that you barely knew came up to you and asked you out or to be his girlfriend?"

Nikki sat there thinking about the question for a couple minutes as if she was taking a test. She let out a sigh. "What would I do? I guess it would depend on how the guy asks me I guess. I mean I don't mind going on a date with a guy I barely know as long as he's the same age. Unless its the guy I like, then I would say yeah..." Nikki then asked me my question, "So what would you do if a fan that you thought was really cute came up to you and asked you out? What would you do turn her down or just go on the date with her because you don't want to hurt her feelings?"

"I would probably go out with the girl so that I don't hurt her feelings. Unless it's a girl that I really want to get to know, then I probably go out with her so I can get to know more about her, but I wouldn't want the press to find out about it though. If the press were to find out, the girl would get hurt and I would feel bad and break up with her so it wouldn't cause her much trouble. If I became so attached before the press found out, I would still break up with her to protect her from other people, no matter how much it would hurt me. I would try to make sure she is able to move on and find another guy." I answered her question. In other words, if me and you were dating and you could end up getting hurt I would break up with you and hope that you could find another guy to date. Ugh, Lord help me!

"So have you kissed any guy?" I asked her.

Her mouth dropped wide open. Why do I have a feeling that I had asked her the wrong question and this was going to blow up in my face? "No, I haven't. I haven't dated any boy long enough to even get my first kiss." I could here the irratation in her voice. It was kind of shocking for me.

Nikki got up from the couch and started to walk to her bedroom. I got up from the couch and followed her, but she slammed her bedroom door in my face. I stood there in front of the door shocked that she had done that. See I don't know about you, but I have never got a door slammed on my face ever! Then I could hear her start crying from outside her bedroom door.

I ran a hand through my hair. What have I just done?


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is another chapter. Yes I uploaded two chapters in one day. Sorry for the wait, but at least its here now right? Please Review :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Awesome

I tried to open the door to talk to her, but the door was locked shut. There was no way that I could open it. I can't believe that I screwed up so freaking bad. I'm such a retard! After a couple minutes of trying to open the door, I gave up and sat against one of the walls in the hallway. There was no way that I would get to talk to her before she was ready to talk to me.

I heard her door unlock. I didn't bother to look up at her when I heard the door open and her step out. I kept my head in my hands. This wasn't going to get worst because of me doing something stupid again. I don't need that drama. She sat down next to me and I put my arm around her. I pulled her closer to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that the question would upset you. Next time tell me if I say something that upsets you and I'll try to avoid it next time."

She smiled at me sadly, "No... Don't worry about it. I was afraid that you were going to make fun of me since I hadn't gotten my first kiss yet. All the other boys that I know made fun of me when they found out I hadn't had my first kiss. Your the only one that hasn't made fun of me." I was shocked. I couldn't believe that guys would make fun of her because she hadn't had her first kiss yet. It was a pointless thing to make fun of somebody for. There are probably a bunch of people who haven't had their first kiss yet at her age.

Maybe I could give her, her first kiss. Then she would have to freak out anymore and nobody would have the right to make fun of her. I wouldn't do to much damage if I did that hopefully.

She was starring at our feet. Nikki was trying to avoid my eyes. I put a hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me. She hesitantly looked into my eyes. It was like she was afraid of what I was going to say to her. I smiled at her to calm her nerves. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her purposefully.

I leaned down to her and kissed her on the lips. She didn't kiss me back. I was starting to freak out on the inside. Maybe she didn't want to be kissed by me. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This couldn't be happening.

Then she started kissing me back. There were like fireworks going through my body when she started kissing me back. I smiled in to the kiss. This must be a good thing. There was a chance that we were supposed to be together unlike all my other failed relationships, before I became who I am today.

Nikki pulled away from me. I let out a sigh. Why did she have to pull away right then? "What was that for?" she asked me in a whisper. I could see that she was starting to blush. Hmm... that has to be a good sign. I smiled at her.

I moved closer to her so that our lips were almost touching again. "There's your first kiss and you get to say that your first kiss was from me, Justin Bieber." I whispered against her lips. I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She started giggling at me. I was glad that I made her happy. Plus it wasn't that bad. I got a kiss from the girl of my dreams (Literally).

She pulled out of the hug and stood up. I quickly stood up next to her. "Remember that question, who I wanted to kiss?" I nodded my head. "Well, I got a kiss from them." She grinned like a little kid who was taken to a candy shop.

She just basically admitted that she felt the same way! This was awesome. Just how do I ask her out and when? I have to get to know her more first. Ugh! Dang it.

"Well your not the only one." I flipped my hair in front of her. I took my cellphone out of my pocket and took a picture of her. Nikki looked at me really confused. "Well you just seem so happy, and I like it when your happy." I said as I started to slightly blush a little bit.

Nikki rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, Justin. We have only known each other for a day tops?" I shrugged. It didn't matter to me. It's like I have known her my whole life. "Oh whatever, this would be pointless to sit here and argue with you seriously. Your worst then my little brothers sometimes." She turned and started heading to the livingroom.

I grabbed her wrist before she could leave entirely, "Where are you going?"

She giggled, "I'm going to the livingroom to watch some tv, if you don't mind terrible much." I shrugged. Nikki started dragging me all the way to the livingroom right behind her.

I would flip my hair a couple times. Nikki would giggle everytime I did that. It just made me happier when I heard her giggling. Some people wouldn't understand the way I feel about her. They would say that it wasn't love because we were to young. I believe it's possible to fall in love at any age. The bad part of this is I don't think I could leave if I had to.

After dinner, we sat on the couch watching MTV. My Super Pshyco 16 was on. It wasn't that scary at all. I found it kind of funny though.

Everytime something that she thought was scary, she would scream, "Eeep!" and hide her face into my chest. I couldn't help but laughing at this and putting my arm around her. I just found this funny everytime she did that. Nikki didn't seem the type to hide in fright because of this movie, but then again...

"Now I think that you just like being close to me, Shawty. That time it wasn't even a scary part of the movie." I shook my head. Nikki stook her tongue out at me. "Hey put that back in there. Who knows what could happen to that tongue of yours." She put her tongue back in her mouth and rolled her eyes at me.

Nikki sighed and shrugged her shoulders at me, "Maybe, maybe not... Who knows what I'm thinking right now. For all you know I could be thinking about... I don't know? Food?" Nikki and I started laughing at how stupid that sounded coming out of her mouth.

"I know how to make you not scared anymore." I grinned at her evilly.

Her eyes opened wide in shock. "You wouldn't dare do that. I will kill you if you dare do that." With those statements, I began to tickle her. She started laughing out loud. Nikki fell off the couch and the tv shut itself off. I guess she landed on the remote and turned it off. Less work for me later at least.

I continued to tickle her even though she was on the ground out of breath. It looked pretty hard for her to breath out of her mouth. One Time started going off. I figured it was her ringtone on her phone. "Justin! You have to stop so I can pick up my phone!" She could barely get out of her mouth because she was laughing so hard.

"Okay, but once your done on the phone, I'm going back to tickling you." I grinned at the girl laying down on the floor beneath me out of breath. Nikki rolled her eyes at me.

She reached for her cellphone that was on the end table and tried to catch her breath before she picked up the phone. It continued to ring. Nikki picked up the phone. It looked and sounded like she was having a hard time of catching her breath. "Hello?"

I wonder who was on the phone because after the person on the other side of the phone got done talking, Nikki started blushing really bad. I couldn't even make her blush that bad, even if I tried to make her blush.

"No! Mom, he was just tickling me. That's all, nothing else." Nikki said frantically. That answers the question on who it was... but what did her mother say to her to make her blush like that, is what I really want to know right now.

Her mom started talking on the other side of the phone. I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying on the other side of the phone. I had a feeling that Nikki was going to tell me once she got off the phone with her mother. Nikki looked over to me. "Yeah, Mom. I have somebody who can take care of me while your gone. I just can't promise that they'll keep me out of trouble. They'll probably end up dragging me into the trouble at that matter of fact." Who was she talking about? Innocent little me?


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Wow...

Nikki was still on the phone with her mother. She began to laugh after her mother said something to her. I wonder what was so funny that made her laugh in the first place. "Yeah, mom. I'll try to stay out of trouble." she rolled her eyes as she said that. It was pretty funny that I started laughing at her.

She then turned her glare at me. Woops, must have been a bad timing. Then she hung up with her mother. When she closed her phone, and went back glaring at me, I did the only thing I knew that would get me out of this. I smiled at her and gave her the most innocent look that I could muster up to give to her.

I put my arm around her shoulders, "So... What did your mom say before you want to kill me and I can't find out?" Nikki began to giggle at me. I couldn't help but smile at her. Just hearing her laugh made me happy. I think I may be getting a little ahead of myself with my feelings for her. This would be very difficult.

"My family isn't coming home til Saturday, which means that they are going to miss the concert. On the other hand, we have the house to ourselves for a while. You might want to call somebody to come and stay with us though." Nikki said nervously to me. I wonder if the fact of her and I being alone in the same house for much longer was the thing that made her so nervous. That would be weird because we have been practically home alone for the whole entire day with out anybody being here with us.

I flipped my hair to try to make her giggle and make her feel comfortable again. "I'll text my mom and tell her to come on over. I don't think she would mind staying with us at all though. Now I'm sad that we can't have one day to ourselves." I pulled out my cell phone and opened a new text message to my mom. **Mom, come on over to Nik's house. Her family is goin 2 b gone til Sat. The directions should b in GPS. **I sent her the text message.

When I was done, I smiled at her, "And where were we before we were so kindly interrupted by your lovely mother?" I began to come towards her, ready to tickle her. Nikki started giggling even though I wasn't even touching her. It was kind of funny though. I began to laugh when I started tickling her. I wasn't paying attention to anything but her laughing. So I didn't notice that my phone was going off.

I continued to tickle her. She was really out of breath. It looked like she had stopped breathing because she was laughing so hard. "Justin, if you don't quit, I'll poke you till you stop tickling me." She threatened me. I looked at her in fake shock. She started laughing even harder.

"We all know that you wouldn't be able to stop me from tickling you even if you wanted to." I smiled at her. Nikki, in return, started to grin very evilly. That kind of threw me for a loop. Maybe she really was going to stop me from tickling. I just hope it won't end up hurting me very much in the end.

"I could so stop you if I wanted to Justin. So don't think I wouldn't do whatever it takes to stop you." Nikki smirked at me. I grinned and went back to tickling her. She hadn't stopped me so far, so why not keep going. It wasn't like she was going to plan something against me and use it right now.

I was on top of her, still tickling Nikki. When she stopped laughing and smirked. I was really confused on to what was going on, but I didn't give up tickling her though. I knew she would have to eventually bust and start laughing all over again. That was what I thought till she put her hand on the back of my neck and started to pull me down closer to her face. Nikki was blushing. I knew all to well what she had been planning. I stopped tickling her.

It looked like she was going to back out for a couple seconds, but she didn't push me away. Our lips were so close now that I could feel her breath on my lips. It was so hard to fight that urge just to close the space and kiss her right then and there. I was about to pull away though, but she brought her lips to mine, before I could even think about pulling away from her again.

I didn't hesitate to kiss her back though. It didn't surprise me that Nikki had been thinking that this was a good way to get me to stop tickling her. It worked... Oh man, did it work. That same feeling from before came back. That really didn't shock me at all, though. I kind of expected it to come back if we kissed again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned us so that we were both laying on the couch, still kissing though.

Nikki pulled away as I turned us so that we were both on the couch. It kind of sucked. I wanted to kiss her some more. Though what guy wouldn't want to kiss a girl they think that they have been dreaming about for a while. "Your not tickling me anymore. I told you I would do anything to get you to stop. Even if it meant kissing you, Mr. Bieber." she smiled at me. Nikki was blushing once more.

I just stared at her and smiled, "I don't care." I pulled her closer to me again. I put my lips so that if I would speak they would brush against hers. "I just want another kiss." Then I kissed her again. I put more force into the kiss. I hope that I didn't shock her when I did this. Though I'm betting I didn't because she didn't hesitate to kiss me back at all. She began to smile into the kiss and so did I.

I didn't hear her front door open, so I just continued to kiss her. "Justin Drew Bieber! What do you think your doing?" a voice demanded. It was a voice I knew to well for my liking, at least for right now. It was my mother. We pulled away from each other as fast as we could manage.

I sat up. I still hand my arms around Nikki's waist, so I ended up pulling her up into a sitting position also. This was kind of embarrassing getting caught kissing her on the couch like that. "Way to go!" Ryan yelled from beside my mother. I just rolled my eyes at him and began to blush. He really need to learn how to keep his comments to himself and not share them with others in a bad moment like this.

Nikki scooted away from me and out of my arms. I looked at her confused. "Umm... Hi?" she said so nervously that it came out more like a question then a statement. I smiled at her. She looked down at her feet and started blushing.

My mom was glaring at me. I had a feeling that if Nikki wasn't in the room, that she would give me an ear full to listen to. This was going to be a very long night for me to deal with. I hope that my mother wasn't going to be to mad at me. I couldn't exactly say that kissing Nikki like that on the couch was a accident.

"Hi. You must be Nikki. Glad to meet the contest winner and the person my son is staying with while he was here... and kissing on." my mother smiled at Nikki. Nikki smiled back at my mother. It seemed like she was less embarrassed about the fact that we got caught kissing each other. I just hoped that Nikki didn't hear the last part of that sentence.

"Hey! I'm Ryan. Your a real cutie? Want to kiss me like that next?" he winked at her. She started blushing. The nerve of Ryan. I couldn't believe that he was flirting with her. You think he wouldn't flirt with her after seeing us kiss! But no! He was so going to get it later while Nikki and my mom aren't around.

We waited for Nikki to say something to him. She didn't say anything to him. That really annoyed me to no end. "No, she doesn't want you kissing her, Ryan. So back off." I glared. Why the heck was he trying to hit on her? This is typical Ryan for you.

We sat there glaring at each other. There wasn't very much I could say to him right now without Nikki hearing what I had to say. My mom turned towards Nikki, "So how are you honey?" I was glad that my mom changed the subject from what it was on, though.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter haha :D Enjoy. Please review!

Chapter 7: Oh Great...

"Fine, I guess. Mrs... uhhh..." Nikki said to my mother smiling. I thought it was pretty funny that she didn't know what to call my mom. Most people just call her Mrs. Bieber... Though my mother has never gotten married at all. She didn't even get married to my father.

"Pattie, you can call me that or mom. Whichever is more comfortable for you." My mother smiling sweetly. I rolled my eyes. My mom was only acting like this because she just met Nikki. If it were any of my friends back home, she would have been a bit more stern then she was bieng at this very moment.

I was still glaring at Ryan though and he was glaring right back at me. He just didn't know when to lay off. "So do you know what is going on with those two? I thought they were best friends." Nikki said looking at Ryan and I.

My mother sighed and answered, "Nothing, that I know of, unless... If I know Justin, he's probably upset about that comment Ryan made to you. Don't worry about it though, whatever it is, it'll blow over soon. Those two are like brothers." Oh this was so not going to be over very soon. I was going to make sure something like that doesn't happen again very soon.

I just couldn't believe that Ryan had been so rude towards her. He may be a flirt but that was definitely going overboard. I shouldn't be talking because I always flirt with girls that I don't know. I have an excuse though! I have to do it because it's part of my 'image.' I think that is stupid though. I'm not saying that I wouldn't flirt with girls if I didn't have to. I just wouldn't flirt with them as much though.

A couple hours later, my mother had gone of to bed and Nikki, Ryan and I decided that we were going to stay up a bit longer. Nikki was going in and out the whole time. I was waiting to talk to Ryan about what he did til she fell asleep. I had my arm around her body and she had her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed. I wasn't to sure if she had fallen asleep so I was going to wait a couple minutes.

When I finally thought she was asleep, I said, "Why did you say that Ryan?" I was still irratated by him. I just couldn't understand why though. It must have been because I wanted this girl and apparently Ryan did to now. Ryan hadn't done that to tease her and he hadn't done it to get on my nerves. He was trying to get her to like him. Ryan was purposefully flirting with her.

"Dude, I think I like her though. Even though you were the one kissing her, and dreaming about her. In those short hours of knowing her, I think I may have fallen for her." he said quietly to me. That made me only angier to hear. Ryan couldn't be in love with her because there was no way she could ever be in love with him. There was something between Nikki and I when we kiss. I bet there would be nothing between those two when they kissed. It was just impossible for those two to get together. Anyway Nikki wouldn't get along with Ryan very well. He was a player and he would end up hurting her in the long run.

I began to tense up, "Ryan... You don't even know anything about her... I know more about her then you do. Did you think that when you saw me kissing her and I told you about my dreams that maybe, I like her?" My best friend was seriously after the girl that I wanted. I couldn't believe this. I thought maybe if he knew how I felt he would back off at least that was what I was hoping that would happen.

"Can't you just let me have her? I mean you always get all the girls because your Justin Bieber. I mean can't I have one girl to date that knows you?" Ryan sounded desperate. I couldn't believe he brought that up. I don't always get the girls... Alright I do, but I don't want any of them. I want Nikki!

"Ryan, out of all those girls that throw themselves at me, how many do I ever actually date?" I asked him trying to calm my nerves so I would lose it at him. I mean it wasn't like I wasn't expecting any of this to happen. I knew it would have happened eventually. There was going to be those times when Ryan got jealous of me because I was famous. Though I didn't think it would be actually because of a girl that we would be having a conversation like this.

"Out of your fans? None..." Ryan said sadly. "But that doesn't stop you from flirting with them. Nikki deserves something better then you. Somebody who wasn't going to flirt with girls left and right, just to be nice to them. Did you ever think about that, Justin? Do you even know what your doing to that poor girl?"

Sadly, Ryan had a point. Though it wasn't exactly my fault that I had to flirt with all those girls. It just made me who I was or it was part of my 'image.' Nikki did deserve better. I knew that. I was willing to try to make this work. She would understand why I flirted with all these girls. I shifted her a bit so my arm wouldn't fall asleep. "Again, I like her and want to start a relationship with her, but if your going to try to come inbetween it. I don't know if it would be a good thing to do at all.

"Justin, are you even thinking about her? Who do you think she would be better off with? I'm trying to get you to think about her! If you really cared about her, you wouldn't want to start a relationship with her!" Ryan argued with me. He was trying to make me feel bad about it so I wouldn't ask her out. I couldn't believe this. He's supposed to be my best friend...

I didn't answer Ryan for a couple minutes. He did have some points. She could get hurt if I started dating her. The paparazzi would be all over her and most of my fans would probably be badmouthing her or sending her death threats. Thats just something she shouldn't have to deal with all of that. I finally answered him, "Your right, Ryan. She has a chance of getting hurt, but so do I. Do you think that I would purposefully hurt her? I would do nothing to hurt her." Then I whispered, "I wouldn't do anything like her ex." That was something I could promise. I wouldn't hurt her like her ex did. I would do anything to be nothing like him.

"Fine, whatever you say, Justin. If you mess up, you'll end up regretting it. I know you, man. So just becareful. I don't want to see the both of you getting hurt." Ryan said. "Anyways, man, I'm going to get some sleep now. I'll see you in the morning." I was kind of relieved that he dropped it. I just hope he wouldn't flirt with her anymore after our conversation we had tonight.

I didn't say anything to Ryan after that. I was still upset at Ryan, but I knew I would be over it by tomorrow morning. That this was just going to be a bump in the road for our friendship that we had to get over. I let out a sigh and looked at Nikki, who was still asleep. Darn she could sleep through anything.

I slowly got up from the couch and picked her up slowly. I tried not to move her so much. I began to walk towards her room carefully. I didn't know where I was going to sleep. Maybe I could sleep on the couch again... but that was very uncomfortable. I think I'll just sleep with Nikki. It would be so much easier then sleeping in the livingroom.

I laid her down on the bed and pulled her covers over her. Then I noticed that she smiled in her sleep and that made me smile. Once I finished tucking her in, I got in bed right next to her. I put my arms around her and hugged her closer to my body. "I wish you could have heard me admit that I liked you, Nikki. I wish you were up right now... I think you could be the one, Nikki... The bad part is we barely know each other..." I sighed. "Well anyways, goodnight..." I kissed her forehead.

I hoped that I would have the guts to tell her that I like her, when the time is right though. I just wish I had the guts to do that. Heck! I should! I mean I am Justin Bieber... Anything is possible for me right?

I sat there listening to her breath. It was like a steady lullaby for me. A couple minutes later, I fell asleep wondering if I was going to have the guts to do anything tomorrow or if I was going to back out at last minute.


End file.
